Legendary
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Yuugi was a legend now...a name whispered in fear...but Honda knew who the real legend was...Yami. rated for slight language


_Legendary_

045: Legend

It was no surprise that Yuugi was something of a legend these days. He had beat the best of the best- Malik, leader of the infamous Rare Hunters, whose deck was reputed to be filled with every rare card in the game; Weevil, a tournament champion before Yuugi Muoto was known, though a worm in the game; Pegasus, who invented the game Yuugi devoted so much time to; and Seto Kaiba, the best of the best of the best, who no one doubted could beat Pegasus and was even revered as some sort of god in the game- Yuugi beat them all. He supposed it gave him some sort of right to be a legend.

But on cool mornings, Honda would roll over in bed, wrap himself in blankets, and dream of Yami, like some guilty pleasure. It was Yami on all the posters, magazine covers, television screens, but it was Yuugi's name they whispered in fear and awe, allowing Honda the freedom to worship Yami by name, sight, and soul. Honda curled up in the covers, and dreamed of handsome knights with wild hair and determined eyes.

---

They were dueling again, Honda observed with silent irritation. Why did Kaiba continually challenge Yami to these pointless duels? Yami always won, every time. They got boring to watch. At least when Jou dared Kaiba to duel there was some comic relief from his lopside-minded friend.

Honda scowled as Jou and Anzu joined the sideline audience, walking up to either side of him. Now he could not even watch Yami with adoration, without arousing their ever-present suspicions. Honestly, Kaiba was already taking up his time with Yami; couldn't they at least let him this one pleasure? Not that they were aware of the pain they caused.

"Hey, it's Yuugi Muoto, the legendary duelist! He's pummeling Kaiba again." Kaiba's face turned red with anger.

"Do you hear that, Yuugi? Do you understand why I have to beat you?" Kaiba hissed across the field. "_I_ used to be the legend; _I_ used to have the glory. And I want it back."

Yami shook his head, that legendary smirk on his face. Honda silently swooned. "Kaiba, you have no idea what it's like to be me." He was smirking, but his eyes were sad.

"Don't give me that bull crap, Muoto! You are the legendary duelist, the 'best of the best of the best'! Don't give me a sob story of how horrible your life is being famous," his opponent sneered.

Yami shook his head, eyes closed. "Why do I bother? You wouldn't understand anyway." They returned to the duel, throwing the usual pointless banter around.

Honda wondered what Yami meant, that Kaiba would not understand. Honda wanted to circle his arms around Yami's shoulders and shake the sorrow from his eyes. He wished he could tell him that Yami could tell him anything.

The duel ended, much like the rest, with Kaiba sorely losing to Yami. There were the typical cheers- "Yuugi! Yay! Go King of Games!" – and Yami waved at his fans with a half-hearted grin. Honda watched him with trepidation, wanting desperately to yell out, "Yami! You are the legend! I believe!" But he didn't. He never did.

When the crowd finally dissipated, Jou, Anzu, and Honda behind them, approached their exhausted friend.

"Yuugi, that was great. You've got to tell me how to do that!"

Yami blushed and Honda was glad no one was watching him. He practically drowned in that pink flesh. "Oh, do what Jounouchi?"

"Beat Kaiba, of course! If I beat him, he'd have to shut up about me being third rate." Jou's eyes shone at the prospect. "C'mon Yuugi, what's your secret? How do you do it?"

Yami sighed, then shrugged. "I…just do. There's not much fun in it anymore anyway." Yami's hand moved towards his deck, but his hand fell before his fingers touched the cards. Honda wondered what Yami was thinking.

Jou looked crestfallen. "Oh, okay Yuugi. Well, if you ever find out, tell me, okay?" Yami nodded. "Anyway, I got to go. Anzu offered to help me study for the geometry test tomorrow, so we're going to head over to her house." Anzu grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"You're welcome to join us; Hanasaki will be there as well. Seems quite a lot of people are anxious about that test," Anzu said. Yami shook his head. Anzu looked over at Honda.

"No, I'm okay. I've been studying the better part of this week. Besides, someone's gotta see Yuugi home safely." Honda blushed immediately after saying that. He could have killed himself from the embarrassment. He knew it was Yami and that Yami, of all people, required no protection from Honda.

But Yami just smiled. "Kind of you, Honda. Well, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow then," Yami said to Jou and Anzu. They said goodbye as well, then turned and started walking towards the parking lot. Yami and Honda were alone.

They began to walk silently across the field- there was a shortcut through the thin trail of trees that led to the game shop. Honda watched the grass beneath him, anxious. He was alone. With Yami. He resisted the urge to pinch himself awake.

"Say, Honda," Yami said suddenly. Honda looked up, askance.

"Yes…?" He cursed inside his head. Why was it so hard to say his name?

Yami smiled. "What did you think of the duel?"

Honda stopped walking for a moment, confusion resting above his eyebrows. "I…thought it was great, Ya- Yuugi."

Yami frowned and looked back over his shoulder at Honda. "Really?"

Honda looked away. "Okay, honestly? I think it's bullshit what Kaiba does to you every day- challenging you all the time. I think…" Honda's lips turned down. Yami was the legend but Yuugi got the glory. That was what was bullshit about it all.

"Honda?" Yami said, eyebrows tickling his hairline. "You mean that. But…what's bullshit about it?"

"He's challenging the wrong person."

Yami frowned again. "I-I don't understand."

Honda shook his head. "Oh. Never mind…Yami." He had to turn his face away when he said that, so he missed Yami's affectionate, grateful glance.

"Let's go, Honda."

---

The next day, the legend of Yuugi Muoto faded, for he never dueled again. Some said Kaiba paid the young duelist off; others had it rumored that his deck disappeared. Still others claimed that Muoto never really had any talent at all.

But on stormy nights, Honda smiled up at the poster hanging on his door. He knew who the true legend was. And he could never disappear.

_End_

About three days after I finished "Fate", I wrote this one. I'm _good_. Ah, beloved Honda's perspective again! Honda's so easy to do! Anyway, review! Please? I beg of you…this is a good story! I am so modest.


End file.
